Human's Emotions
by Anime Onie
Summary: Part 2 to What makes a human. Mackie's been Taken over. or has he? Does Mackie share the same dream as Galactia does? Read & Review Please


****

Human Emotion's

BubbleGum Crisis Fanfiction

By Anime Onie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's dark. Opening his eyes, Mackie can see it's the same blackness he just tried to escape. Floating in the darkness, Mackie is shocked to see his clothes are just barely covering him as rags. Looking around himself, he can see pinpoints of light, but too far away to be much use. Looking up, he can see a glowing light, dropping quickly towards him. Reaching his eye level, the light becomes Galactia. Smiling evilly, she extends both her hands towards Mackie. Pulling away a little, Mackie stares at her intently. 

"Why do you pull away Mackie? You and I are alike" Galactia whispers, as if to lure him to her side. Shaking his head Mackie puts out his hands before him and looks at them. "No! We're not alike! I'm Human!" Mackie states fiercely. Smirking, Galactia reaches for his hands and intertwines them with her own. "What makes you think you're human Brother? You're now a part of me. I easily absorbed your mind and fused it with my own" She informs him as a matter of factly. Pulling his hands away, he scrunches them into fits. Closing his eyes, Mackie winces. "NO NO NO! If you absorbed me, then why can I still think for myself?" 

Opening her eyes widely, Galactia quickly covers her shock and scowls. "Because I'm allowing you to be free of mind to help me in my conquest. I wish to rule this earth. But I need to remove all the living beings first. Brother, I need your help" Shaking his head, Mackie blushes and looks at Galactia. "I can't help. If you want to remove all the living beings from this earth, then that means I'll be gone too" Dropping her arms, Galactia takes up a threatening stance. "What are you talking about? Brother! You and I are one and the same. If you're with me, you'll be safe! You make it sound like your human!" Smiling, Mackie drops his arms to his sides and tilts his head upwards. "I am Human. Nene told me so. I believe in Nene" 

Shocked, Galactia stares at Mackie for a moment, then throws her head back and laughs. "You, Human? Mackie, brother, If you believe that girl, then she will destroy you!" Shaking his head, Mackie suddenly starts falling. Landing on something cool, Mackie looks down to see he's standing on fallen buildings. 

Dropping beside him, Galactia looks around. Fallen buildings, Trashed machinery, not a human in sight, but rouge boomers littered the darkened world. "Brother, this world could be ours" she states. Looking around horrified, Mackie shakes his head. "You lie! Sylia... Priss... Linna... Nene would never let the world become like this. They'll never let you turn their world upside down..." "Their world?" Galactia questions him slyly. Facing her, Mackie smiles faintly. "Our world. The world Nene and I will live in when I go back" 

Watching Mackie's smile waver, then get bigger, Galactia clutches her hands together and bends over. "I... Is human emotions that strong? Is this world where you really want to live? Why... Why..." she trails off. Looking around the terrible vision one last time, Mackie gasps as it vanishes, leaving the blackness. Turning to Galactia, he chokes. "W... What's going on?" Glowing, Tubes and wires emerge from the blackness surrounding them and start to engulf Galactia. "You lie!" She cries out. "YOU LIE! I WON'T LET YOU RUIN MY WORLD!!!" Growing as she merges with the wire, Galactia glares down at Mackie. Feeling enclosed, Mackie realises he's fading away into the blackness. Closing his eyes, Mackie winces. 'Nene... Don't forget...' he whispers, before letting out a wounded cry. 

Breaking free of the darkness, Galactia lets out a intimidating laugh. "At Last! my powers are complete! now I can rule this world!" now part of the tower, Galactia can feel the rumbles of her breaking loose shake the foundations of the tower. "Now, to the lunar station to further enhance my powers" she notes to herself, before launching off into space.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I finally finished this fic!~ Yahao! I knew I wanted to have a conversation between Galactia and Mackie, trying to illustrate Mackie's feelings/ Human Feelings, in contrast to Galactia's emotionless form... so yeah... ^_^ \ /m 

Till next fic... Ja-ne


End file.
